


5 Concerts

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Concerts, Fall Out Boy Concerts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is total Fall Out Boy trash and he keeps bumping into Arthur at concerts...let's just say Fall Out Boy is like modern day destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Concerts

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Merlin and Fall Out Boy

** Concert 1 **

Merlin watched as Fall Out Boy walked on stage, scream erupting from his throat just as everyone around him did the same. Merlin was lucky enough to get tickets for the area right in front of the stage this time, Fall Out Boy almost in his reach. The moon was inching into the sky as the opening acts preformed but it is now high up in the dark sky and the stage is glowing.

“Can you believe this!?” Someone asks loudly from beside him. Merlin looks to find a blond man with a brilliant grin lighting his face standing beside him.

“Not really, no!” Merlin replies.

Merlin doesn’t say anything else to the man, practically hypnotized as the band starts up the first song. He jumps and screams and sings along just like everyone else, his heart pounding along to Andy’s drums and his eyes following Pete’s every movement as he dances across the stage. He is transfixed by Patrick’s voice and Joe’s guitar, there is no place else he would rather be.

\--

**Concert 2**

Merlin hadn’t believed he would ever see Fall Out Boy live once let alone twice, but here he is watching them play once again. He isn’t as close this time, far off in the grass actually, but he can see the band on the screens and he can sort of make out Pete skipping around the stage as he plays guitar.

Merlin grins and looks to his left and sees Gwaine looking at the band with a dazed expression, almost like the first time Merlin saw them live. Merlin can’t feel his heart beating, almost like it’s moving too fast to be felt. He looks away from Gwaine and to his right, catching sight of the same blond from the concert last year.

“I know you!” Merlin tells him and the man jumps at his words.

He studies Merlin for a moment before his eyes light up in recognition, grinning wider then he already was.

“Last year, Chicago, right?” The blond asks and Merlin nods happily. “I didn’t get your name last time.”

“Merlin, Merlin Emrys!” Merlin can’t seem to stop grinning, whether from his all time favourite band surrounding him in song lyrics or the beautiful blond smiling at him he just doesn’t know. Perhaps it’s both.

“ _Merlin_? _Really_?” He asks, smile turning into a curious smirk.

“I know,” Merlin laughs. “What’s your name?”

“Arthur Pendragon.” He replies and Merlin nods.

They don’t say much, just passing comments when they aren’t shouting along to the music. Gwaine doesn’t make a sound; just staring at the stage like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Merlin thinks maybe it is, it certainly is for him.

He doesn’t see Arthur after the show, everyone leaving in a herd and shouting at one another. Merlin can’t stop thinking about what Arthur would look like if he dressed like Patrick-tight jeans and leather jacket.

\--

** Concert 3 **

Merlin is in the grass again at a concert in Los Angeles, Gwaine by his side, his eyes glued to his phone. They’re sitting, waiting for Fall Out Boy to come on now that the opener is gone, when someone flops down beside Merlin.

“Arthur?” Merlin grins, Arthur giving him a matching smile.

“Following me, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur teases and Merlin chuckles.

“Not you, no, I’m following the love of my life, Patrick Stump.”

“Fuck no, Patrick is the love of _my_ life.” Arthur argues and Merlin laughs, head falling forward and dimples showing.

“You can share him as long as Pete Wentz is mine.” Gwaine chimes in.

“Deal.” Merlin says just as Arthur says the same.

Arthur stays by Merlin through the entire concert and Merlin has to wonder why Arthur is always alone. That’s three concerts now and Merlin has yet to see Arthur even talk to someone else. Merlin hates going to concerts alone, can’t imagine all the silence on the drive there and the drive back, plus the waiting around before and between shows. Merlin would still go if no one wanted to go with him, the first concert he met Arthur at he was alone, be he really prefers having someone to go with. Lucky for Merlin Gwaine is just as in love with FOB as he is.

Maybe Arthur doesn’t know anyone who likes FOB. Merlin finds he wants to be Arthur’s FOB friend that he goes to concerts with and cries over Patrick’s jeans with. Okay, maybe he wants to be a little more than his friend, but the concerts and crying still stands.

\--

** Concert 4 **

“Holy fucking shit, _Mer_ lin!” Arthur yells as he embraces him.

“Hello to you too, Arthur.” Merlin laughs and Arthur pulls away, still standing close and Merlin doesn’t move away.

“Same concert, _again_.” Arthur is grinning and Merlin knows he is too.

He knows very little about Arthur but he finds he actually looks for him all the time, not just at concerts. He keeps thinking that maybe Arthur also lives in Ealdor and he’ll just run into him at the store or something. It’s crazy to think they’d never met considering how small Ealdor is but Merlin still hopes.

“Stalker much?” Arthur raises a brow and Merlin rolls his eyes.

“I told you last time, I’m stalking Patrick not you.” Arthur laughs loudly at that, head thrown back and eyes crinkling at the edges. Merlin can’t help but memorize the moment.

“Not sure I believe you.” Arthur counters and Merlin waves him off just as Gwaine comes stumbling over.

“Arthur!” Gwaine greets. “Merlin won’t shut up about you, ya know? Seen you three times in two years and he thinks he’s in love or something.” Merlin blushes bright red and drops his eyes when Arthur looks at him with his infuriating smirk.

“Thanks for that, Gwaine.”

“No problem, mate!” Gwaine claps Merlin on the back and they all sit down in the grass.

“What do you think of their new album?” Arthur asks and Merlin lets out a squeal.

“Oh my god! I love it so much!” Merlin announces loudly.

“Merlin hasn’t stopped listening to it since it came out.” Gwaine explains. “Every time I come over all we listen to is American Beauty American Psycho, you’d think he’d get bored.”

“Bored?” Arthur asks as if the idea is insane. “You can never get bored of FOB.”

“Fucking hell,” Gwaine rolls his eyes. “You’re made for each other.”

It’s after the concert when they’re walking towards the exit when Merlin stops suddenly. People walk around him with annoyed comments and looks but Gwaine just looks confused as well as Arthur.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asks.

“Can I talk to you?” Merlin starts fiddling with the sleeve of his Fall Out Boy sweatshirt.

“Ya okay,” Arthur tells Gwaine to wait here while Merlin and him go to the restroom.

They walk away from the crowds and end up near the stage, not close enough to touch it but close enough that they can see the people cleaning up and removing the equipment. Merlin looks nervous and that is just making Arthur nervous.

“Spit it out, Emrys.” Arthur says and Merlin looks up.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Merlin blurts out and then goes red in the face. “I mean, you obviously have great taste in music and you’re really hot, I mean, like, I like you and I know we’ve only met a few times but I we both love Fall Out Boy and what more do we need to know?” Merlin rambles and Arthur starts to laugh.

“I have the perfect idea for a date.”

\--

** Concert 5 **

Okay so it’s not really a concert, it’s just Merlin sitting on Arthur’s kitchen counter while Arthur cooks dinner and Fall Out Boy plays on Arthur’s phone. It’s not a concert but Merlin thinks it just might be better. Arthur sways his hips to the music and Merlin hums along, both of them breaking into song every few minutes.

“Do you wanna dance like Uma Thurman?” Merlin asks with a grin and Arthur laughs.

“Absolutely.” Arthur holds out his hand and Merlin takes it, jumping down from the counter.

Arthur pulls Merlin in close and rests his hands on Merlin’s hips, clearly not interested in dancing like Uma Thurman. Merlin smiles shyly and twines his hands behind Arthur’s neck, perfectly okay with dancing like this instead.

“This isn’t how you dance to this song, Arthur.”

“Fall Out Boy is perfect for any kind of dancing, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur replies, holding Merlin close and gently swaying them to the beat.

“I think you were right about this being the perfect date idea.” Merlin whispers and Arthur breaks into a grin.

“Better than an actual concert?”

“Well…” Merlin pretends to consider but Arthur doesn’t give him the chance to actually answer, dropping his lips to Merlin’s and kissing him sweetly.

Arthur tastes like FOB sounds, as Irresistible as Novocaine and Young Volcanoes. Arthur tastes like Merlin’s favourite thing.

 “Now if only you could sing like Patrick Stump.” Merlin teases and Arthur pulls him back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


End file.
